The present invention generally relates to a hand-held adhesive tape dispenser.
Conventional hand-held tape dispensers typically include a main body having a handle, a tape reel provided at a rear side of the main body, a roller provided at a front side of the main body, a front plate located above the roller, a blade located above the front plate, and a holding-down plate located above and substantially normal to the blade.
To use the conventional hand-held tape dispenser, a free end of a roll of tape mounted on the tape reel is pulled to pass below the roller and attach to a surface of, for example, a packing box. By pressing and rotating the roller, a desired length of tape is firmly adhered to the packing box. Thereafter, the tape dispenser is lifted to press the holding-down plate against the tape applied on the packing box. At this point, the blade cuts the tape.
Conventional hand-held tape dispensers are, in many instances, not ergonomic devices. The tape dispensers have less than optimal weight distributions which effect the positioning of the tape dispenser at initial application of adhesive tape onto a surface and final cutting of a tape reel.
Conventional hand-held tape dispensers can also fail to properly manage a loose tape end. Thus, after the tape is cut off, there can be counter-rotation or backlash of the reel that would pull the loose end of the tape back into contact with the reel.
Another problem with conventional hand-held tape dispensers is the core size of the tape reels. Conventional hand-held tape dispensers generally do not have the capacity to accept different size tape reels and typical core adapters are insufficient to insure that the tape roll would be guided into a good fit. One who has experience with conventional hand-held tape dispensers will be aware of still further deficiencies and difficulties that one must confront in utilizing such devices.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for a hand-held adhesive tape dispenser that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or conventional hand-held tape dispensers have suffered.